The invention is based on a wiper system. In one known wiper system of this type (German Patent Disclosure DE 10 55 410 A1), the wiper arm and the wiper blade are disposed side by side, in terms of a view toward the window to be wiped, or one after the other, in terms of the direction of operation of the wiper system. As a result, a lower structural height for the wiper system is attained than is possible ,n wiper systems in which the wiper arm is located above the wiper blade (DE 1505397 A1). The lesser structural height of the generic wiper system has advantages in terms of the behavior of the wiper blade with regard to lifting away from the window, especially at high vehicle speeds. In such a wiper system, so that the wiper blade will be secured to the pivot bolt during wiping operation, the pivot bolt disposed laterally on the wiper arm is provided in its middle portion with an annular groove, into which leaf spring, secured by one end to the wiper blade and deflectable counter to spring force, dips after the wiper blade has been mounted on the pivot bolt, and together with the side walls of the annular groove, this guarantees the securing of the wiper blade to the wiper arm. The two lateral annular faces of the annular groove form the securing faces of the wiper arm, while the side edges of the leaf spring act as stop faces of the wiper blade. The disposition and embodiment of such securing means is expensive, because on the one hand the pivot bolt has to be provided with the annular groove, and on the other, when a wiper blade is replaced, the new wiper blade has to be re-equipped with a suitable leaf spring.
In another known wiper system (DE 26 40 399 A1), the pivot bolt and its securing means are disposed on the wiper blade and are lost when the wiper blade is replaced and must therefore be provided on each wiper blade.